Collision of 3 Worlds
by mentalist777
Summary: The worst villains of three different Earths have come together to conquer reality, it is now up to three heroes from three Earths to save reality, let me know if you want me to continue 3rd Earth is OC along with it's characters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Generator Rex they belongs to man of action.**

 **This is my version of a sequel to the Ben 10/Generator Rex crossover the 3** **rd** **Earth will be an OC world I created so let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Plumber Prison Satellite- Earth 1**

Aggregor sat in his energy dampening cell thinking of his defeat from Ben Tennyson and that whelp of an Osmosian, Kevin Levin. He vowed to get out of here and get his revenge on them however he was too reliant on his powers and with this cell preventing him from accessing energy he had no way out.

Suddenly he heard yells and blasters firing, curious at what was going on. After a moment everything quieted down, then the door opened and there stood an glowing ghostly red figure who walked directly up to Aggregor's cell.

"Do not worry, soon you shall be free." At that the strange being merely touched the control panel of the cell and it shut down. Aggregor hesitantly walked out of the cell after a quick smile to himself he turned back to his rescuer.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Alpha and I have a business proposition for you"

Aggregor thought this over for a moment. It couldn't hurt to listen to this Alpha person.

"Very well but first let's get out of here before more Plumbers arrive" and with that he turned towards the entrance and left with Alpha following behind him.

 **Elsewhere on Earth 1**

Ben Tennyson and his team, his cousin Gwen and best friend Kevin, were currently dealing with another of Animo's lame plots. This one apparently involved bunnies somehow? Who cares.

Ben was battaling a giant rabbit while transformed into Humongasaur. After sending a solid right hook into the mutated furball sending it winding down the street, Humongasaur turned towards Doctor Animo.

"You are too late Ben Tennyson, my latest invention will send waves of energy around the world transforming every rabbit into-"

"Sorry but no evil furry's today." Kevin said after coming from the machines control panel having disarmed it.

Animo let his jaw hang open for a moment.

"B-but how?"

"You were so focused on fighting Ben you forgot about the two of us." Gwen said matter of factly.

"Yeah, kind of lame dude." Kevin said. Animo looked around and then slumped his soulders in defeat.

"I give up, take me to jail."

 **Later**

After turning Animo into the proper authorities, Ben's Plumber badge began to go off, letting him know of an incoming call.

"This is Plumber officer Ben Tennyson" Ben said as he answered allowing the small hologram of a Tetramand dressed in a plumbers uniform to appear.

"Yes I was told to contact you and your team. It seems that someone has broken Aggregor out of Prison."

The members of the Alien Force showed shocked expressions. Aggregor had been one of their most dangerous enemies they had ever fought.

"Who was it and why?" Ben asked

"We don't know all footage was erased from the cameras and the person was able to hide their presence from even our Vulpimancer officers."

"Thank you for letting us knows can you call us if you find anything else out?"

"Will do" after that the transmission ended. Ben turned towards Gwen and Kevin to see their thoughts.

"Who would release that psycho?" Kevin asked with anger clear in his voice.

"What if he tries going after the Andromeda Aliens again?" Gwen asked

"He probably won't that's the first thing the plumbers will watch out for they've probably already alerted the galactic authorites of the Andromeda Galaxy." Kevin said.

"Still nothing good can come from this remember the trouble we had last time?" Gwen said

"Hey" Ben said "Don't worry too much whatever it is we can handle it. With Gwen's Mana, Kevin's tech skills and my Ultimatrix we can handle it, especially me." Ben said

"I'm Earths greatest hero"

 **Name: Ben Tennyson**

 **Identity: Public**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Powers: Ben has an alien watch that allows him to transform into various aliens as well as a function that allows him to make them go 'Ultimate'. He seems to have also gained a healing factor from the Ultimatrix as he recovers faster from injuries.**

 **Earth 2**

Rex ran through a large hardware store as a ball like EVO covered with mouths and razor sharp teeth rolled after him.

"Holiday!" Rex yelled into his communicator "What am I suppose to do here?"

"Have you tried your builds"

"Yes!"

"And what affects did it have?"

"IT ATE THEM AND GOT BIGGER!"

"No need to yell Rex, have you tried immobilizing it?"

"Yeah it ate through that too"

"Is there any rubber or tar nearby?"

Rex looked around as he ran before finally seeing a closed off area that was under renovations. Something caught his eye.

Wet, freshly poured cement.

"Hey big ball of ugly follow me!"

With that he began running in the direction of the wet cement with the EVO rolling behind him. When he got to the edge he allowed his nanites to form giant mechanical legs and jumped over the cement. But with the EVO being unable to jump it rolled right into the cement until it was unable to move anymore.

"Took you long enough." Rex looked up to see Six glaring down at him with an unconscious dog like EVO at his feet.

"Hey I got mine and you've got yours so it's all good." Rex said as he walked over to the ball EVO to cure it.

"After all I am Earths greatest Hero."

 **Name: Rex Salazar**

 **Identity: Public**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Powers: Rex has Nanites in his body which allows him to build machines for various purposes. He also has an enhanced healing factor and durability.**

 **Earth 3**

A boy in a blue jacket with a white stare on the shoulders and back rolled away as a 7 foot tall muscular man with green veins and eyes punched the wall where he had previously been. When he pulled his hands away you could see that the wall was dissolving and melting.

This green man was a criminal named toxin whose touch was acidic and if the acid didn't kill you it doubled as a deadly poison so it was two times deadly.

"C'mon brat why don't you run away? You can't touch me much less beat me." Toxin said to the teen hero.

"Sorry but I won't be running anywhere Toxin." The black haired teen said as he analyzed the problem. One of his powers was that he had accelerated thought allowing him to think at inhuman speeds and he could also think about multiple things at once. When his Danger sense went off he instinctively leapt back as a car crashed right where he had just been.

"So you brought a friend Toxin I'm surprised."

"Yeah well two is always better than one, ain't that right Gauntlet?"

"Right, besides I've been ready to take this guy out for a while"

Gauntlet was a skinny guy who had the ability to control almost any technology he touched, the more complicated the longer it took to take control and his control didn't last forever.

"Look you guys are dangerous I'll give you that. However there's one thing your forgetting."

Toxin took on a confused look.

"What would that be punk?"

Guardian simply pointed upwards and as Toxin looked up he saw a red haired girl coming straight towards him. With a yell she punched him sending him down the street and into an ice cream truck.

"I CAN'T touch you but she can."

Gauntlet looked at his partner and the girl in shock for a moment before looking around for anything he could touch that was tech. after seeing nothing he turned to run away only for Guardian to run after him at impressive speeds then sent him to the ground before putting him in a Brazilian Jujitsu hold until he lost consciousness.

After hand cuffing Gauntlet he turned to the red haired girl.

"Look I'm glad you're here but what are you doing here I thought you were having a cook out with your family today?"

She rolled her eyes as if he had said something incredibly stupid.

"My house isn't too far from here do you think my dad would let us have a cookout outside when there's a homicidal-super powered-psychopath running around? Plus Sam called me and said he needed to see you, said you didn't answer you phone."

"I was trying to not get killed by grabby over there, but you're right I should've answered the phone."

She sent him an annoyed look.

Sarah Hopewell, or Rescue as the world knew her, had Super strength, Superhuman Durability and energy manipulation.

Sam, A.K.A. Thinker, had accelerated thought to the point where even a humming birds wings looked to be in slow motion and he was the smartest person on the planet.

"He's getting back up again" Guardian said as he spotted Toxin getting up from the now nearly melted remains of the ice cream truck he had been sent into.

Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"These are new clothes and I don't want him to even breathe in my direction."

"You little brat who do you think your messing with?" Toxin stopped mid breath as he was hit by a picnic table then a fire extinguisher and finally a piano.

It was safe to say he didn't get back up from that.

"That was a little much don't you think?"

"No Jason I don't now let's get going."

Sigh "Just another day in the life of Earths greatest hero."

 **Name: Jason Bishop**

 **Identity: Public**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Powers: Enhanced condition, accelerated thought, Enhanced senses, Danger sense, Empathy, Physical energy compression, Regeneration and super human learning.**

 **So that was a long one there will be a main villain from each world working together and our heroes will be traveling to all 3 worlds and fighting different foes. So since you probably have an idea of Jason Bishop's personality I drew inspiration from Captain America and Superman, and Spiderman. Creating an completely alternate Earth that could also fit in with Ben and Rex's realities was difficult so if I continue this story I'll probably make a chapter just with the overall differences in Earth 3 if you want me to continue let me know**

 **Please Review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
